nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bluestar
Like the title says, I don't. I'm not going to mention any names. I'm not, because I'm trying to be a nice person. But it's becoming real hard. I don't know who to trust anymore. You people from Wikia have been my Safe Haven. This is where I can get out all my feelings. For a long time, this was my place of escape. I don't know anymore. I really don't. I'm lost in the drama, and I feel that I can't trust people here that were once my closest friends. I don't know what to do. I feel that so many people have changed. I've changed too, but I'm actually scared of some of you now. You know who you are. I've been dealing with some real shit at school lately, and when I come here, I hope for some peace. People I can trust. I'm not sure if that's true anymore. How does one pissy message split friendships? How do you think we are supposed to survive? We are NC We are a Clan, a family. Why are we being ripped apart? I'm starting to wonder if I ever should have come here. As much as I've enjoyed companionship of people here, I'm afraid it's just not like that anymore. I can't even tell who I can trust these days. I'm so sorry for wasting your time with this blog. But I feel this had to be said. I don't know what I'm going to do. Take a break from NC maybe? But tha can't solve it. I can't get away from all this. I'm so sorry everyone. I might be inactive for the next little bit. I need to sort my life out. I just have one question. It's for the people I'm now scared of. Are we friends? Because I'm not sure what to do anymore. EDIT: If one pissy message can destory a friendship forever, then I don't know what I'm doing anymore. People overeact. People make mistakes. People do stuff they regret when they are sad or angry. Maybe something real bad happened. This message doesn;t give you permission to wage full on war. I don't know what's going on in people's minds. I'm scared of people I once thought were my friends. I look at people I used to trust. And I wonder what the fuck happened to my friends. UPDATE: I don't know about this anymore. I've lost myself in this mess. People are thinking about killing themselves. One person (supposedly) already has. What happened to the community we used to be? We are supposed to be a family. United. What's happened to us? What's happening to NC? NC's birthday is in 5 days. Can we pull ourselves together? Please? If we do, I'll change my avatar to One Direction for 24 hours. FINAL (hopefully) UPDATE That's it. I give up. I'm leaving NC. I can't take this anymore. Brightsong goes to Rainy. Anyone who wants Pounceskip or Shadowbreeze can have them. I am sick and tired of losing myself. This is goodbye. I won't be on chat here. I'll still be on WFW. Goodbye everyone. I didn't want it to have to be this way. But I guess it's too late now. ~Brighty Out. Forever. Category:Blog posts